This invention relates to body exercising apparatus and more particularly to such exercising apparatus for exerting oppositely directed tensioning forces against the body of a user.
Heretofore, various types of exercising apparatus have been provided utilizing tensioning devices which may be gripped or otherwise connected to body portions of a user for exercising various muscles of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 552,971 dated Jan. 14, 1896 shows an exercising apparatus in which elastic cables or ropes are connected to the legs or feet of a user and upon movement of the knees of a user toward each other, and then back to their original position, exercise of the knees is provided. The user is seated on a seat and may grip means for maintaining the position on the seat. However, only one elastic strap or cable is connected to a leg in U.S. Pat. No. 552,971 and retraction of the strap does not result in exercising the leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,642 dated July 19, 1932 shows an exercising apparatus in which a user grasps hand grips which are connected to flexible pull cables wound around a drum urging the cables to a retracted position. The amount of bias exerted by the cables is unidirectional and determined by retraction of a coil spring connected to the shaft for winding the cables.
Other references showing other types of exercising apparatus are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,162,442 dated Dec. 22, 1964; and 4,478,414 dated Oct. 23, 1984 which show resilient flexible cables or elastic members utilized for exercising leg muscles of a user.